1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traffic signaling systems such as traffic lights.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, conventional traffic signals provide the basis of controlling the majority of traffic. Fixed signals are installed at important intersections to control traffic flow. In some systems, the traffic signals are controlled based on time of day or to the presence and absence of traffic to enable or disable traffic flow along the roads that intersect to avoid collisions and otherwise in an attempt to maximize traffic throughput.
When a road is under construction, it is not uncommon for a road that normally permits two-way traffic flow to be limited to a single lane of traffic along the segment where the construction occurs. To permit two-way traffic flow, workers employing handheld stop and go signs, flags or other manual signals alternate the traffic flow from one direction to another to permit two way traffic flow along the one lane segment.
The disadvantages of conventional approaches will be evident to one skilled in the art when presented the disclosure that follows.